AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER
by smithcat
Summary: Kim's past has been an unhappy one, she wants to start fresh and put it behind her. She meets Tommy and has an instant connection with him. They both are emotionally scared and have a lot of issues, can they help each other overcome them or will they just cause each other more pain. will Kim's past come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1 FLASHBACKS

CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACKS

After going AWOL Tommy's case had been disposed of with an administrative discharge he didn't receive a sentence due to the fact that he was suffering from PTSD when he abandoned his unit. It has been 3 months since Sparta and not much has changed for Tommy. His relationship with his brother Brendan is a little bit better since they came to blows at Sparta. Tommy is trying to move forward and forgive Brendan for choosing Tess over him and there mum. But sometimes Tommy can not help but be jealous of his brother for all the things he got to experience that he didn't. Tommy never got to hang out with friends or go on dates. He never got a proper education, he had to leave school to look after his mum. While most teenagers were out with there friends having fun he was at home holding back what was left of his mothers beautiful brown hair while she puked from the chemo. And even before his mum and him moved away his childhood was stolen.

TOMMY AGED 14:  
Tommy used to sit up every night and wait for paddy to come home knowing he would be drunk and start on his mum. one night when Tommy was lying awake in his room he heard paddy shouting which was nothing new so he didn't go down stairs at first. But then the shouting got louder and he could hear glass breaking and his mum screaming at paddy to stop. Tommy ran into Brendan's room to wake him up. But Brendan was not their, his window was left open he had snuck out to be with Tess. He did that a lot. Tommy ran downstairs to see paddy throwing his mum all over the kitchen she banged off the wall and fell to the floor, where she curled herself up into a ball to trying to protect herself. Paddy stumbled over to where she lay hardly able to stand himself from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He pulled back his leg and just when he was about to kick her. Tommy jumped on top of her receiving the blow instead.

Tommy stood up trying not think about the pain in his ribs from the blow he had just received. He screamed at Paddy leave her ALONE!" Paddy froze for a second but then just started to laugh. Go to bed Tommy like a good boy!" he said sternly, Tommy looked up at his father who was much bigger than he was. He could feel butterfly's in his stomach from fear and felt like he might vomit. but he swallowed it down and shouted NO" you touch her again and ill kill you" His voice quivered a little and he could fell his body trembling. Tommy's mum was screaming at Paddy please Paddy," please don't hurt him" the look in Paddy's eyes was now dark and cold. Not the way a father should look at his son. He grabbed Tommy by his t-shirt and said do as your told you little shit," and go to your room!" He released Tommy shoving him hard in the direction of his bedroom. Tommy stumbled a little but managed not to fall. He new if he did as he was told and went to his bedroom that paddy was going to hurt his mum. He knew he had to do something. So he walked back towards Paddy and swung at him with all the strength he had, his fist meeting with Paddy's jaw. Paddy had not seen the blow coming and had bit down hard on his tongue with the blow. He started cursing, fucking little cunt! And blood was coming from his mouth. He stumbled over to the kitchen sink, turned on the tap and began to slurp up the water from the tap gargling it and spitting it out.

While he was distracted. Tommy helped his mum up off the ground as fast as he could and they headed for Tommy's room. Taking the stairs two steps at a time. They entered the room and locked the door be hind them. They sat down on Tommy's bed and his mum began to cry.

You should not of gotten involved Tommy he could of really hurt you" she said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

I'm so sick of him hurting you mum I hate him I hate him so much!" why do u stay with him?" he is never going to change mum you do no that don't you," he is always going to be a useless drunk! Tommy stated.

Stop Tommy he is your dad and he loves you he loves all of us its just when he is drunk he ….,"

he is always drunk mum" Tommy interrupted and he began to cry.

Please Tommy don't cry lets try and get some sleep" she said compassionately, wiping the tears from Tommy's face.

They laid down on the bed but neither of them could sleep, Paddy was banging on the door for about 20minutes for them to open it but he eventually gave up and fell asleep snoring outside the door .

The next morning when Tommy woke he could hear his mum and paddy talking downstairs. He hoped that his mum was telling paddy that she had enough that they were over and she was going to leave him! but that was not the case. Then there was a knock on Tommy's door. The door flew open and paddy walked in. Tommy backed up against the wall afraid of what he might do to him, remembering that he had hit him last night.

I am not going to hurt you Tommy," he said calmly sit down I want to talk to you.

Tommy slowly sat down on the bed beside him. Me and your mum talked and she gave me an ultimatum. If I don't stop drinking she is going to leave me," so I am done Tommy I promise no more drinking," I am sorry about last night Tommy can you forgive me?"

Tommy didn't answer he just looked at his father in disgust how can he think he can just say sorry and it will all be forgotten he taught.

That's one hell of a right hook you've got son," Paddy said smirking, we could train together if you wanted? "I think with some training you could be a very talented fighter and it would give me something to do, "keep my mind off the booze," well what do ya say Tommy will you train with me?

Tommy taught long and hard about his fathers proposition. At first he was going to say no why would he want to do anything with the man, he despised him. But then Tommy taught if I get strong enough and fast enough and I know how to fight," the next time he tries to hurt my mom I can take him down. Tommy agreed but made it clear to Paddy that this did not mean that he was forgiven.

They began training right away. Tommy would go to school and then head straight to the gym. Brendan started training with them also but he never seemed as serious about it. he always seemed to be distracted with Tess.

Tommy was surprised at how much he enjoyed fighting. He found it therapeutic. Every fight he had he would imagine it was Paddy in the ring and he would take out all his pent up anger on his opponent.


	2. Chapter 2 AN UNEXPECTED ARRANGEMENT

CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED ARRANGEMENT

PRESENT DAY:  
Brendan had sent some of his winnings from Sparta to Manny's wife and kids. he hoped this would help him feel less guilty about beating Tommy. Tommy was so appreciative for this because now he had kept his promise to Manny. His family could live comfortably. Brendan had also offered to bye Tommy an apartment, but Tommy refused. Even though things were better between them lately. He didn't no how much of a relationship he wanted to have with his brother. And didn't want to feel obligated to make it work.

Tommy was still living with Paddy he planned on getting his own place soon but first he had to find a job. which was not proving easy. He had sent out so many cv's and been on so many job interviews but his people skills let him down every time. And fighting was out of the question for a while. Until his shoulder fully healed after dislocating it at Sparta.

One day when Tommy was at the gym working out, a woman walked in and inquired about self defence classes. The man at the reception desk told her that they don't do any classes. She then asked if they knew of any where that did and he replied "no sorry" the woman looked so frustrated she said "thanks anyways" and turned to leave the gym.

Tommy quickly ran out the door after her, "Excuse me excuse me," Tommy shouted after the woman."

She turned around, and looked at him, she didn't say anything because she was not sure if he was talking to her or someone else.

Excuse me sorry I couldn't help but over hear you in the gym," if your looking for someone to teach ya self defence, I mean I could do that. for the right price that is."

Her face lit up. Really! I don't care how much it costs as long as I learn how to defend myself." have you taught anyone before?" She asked looking the man that stood before her up and down.

No" Tommy replied. No ive never taught anybody before," but I'm a very experienced fighter he said proudly. "So I can definitely teach ya a few things."

Ok she said," smiling at his confidence. I have been looking all over for a class and couldn't found anything, I don't drive so I need something local." she stated.

Well we could use this gym," they don't close till eleven and it starts to get quite at about nine," if that would suit?"  
That sounds perfect." the woman replied.

So when do ya wana get started? Tommy asked.

Tonight if your free the woman said enthusiastically."

I'm free," Tommy replied. looking at her he wondering why she wanted to learn self defence. Can you be here at nine thirty? He asked.

Yea nine thirty it is," I'm Kim by the way," she said and she placed out her hand for him to shake.

Tommy took her hand in his shaking it firmly.

"my name's Tommy" he said with a little smile.

Bye Tommy" see you later," she turned and started walking away when she heard Tommy shout her name after her.

Kim, Kim."

She turned her head to look back at him. Yea."

Wear something comfortable," he said looking down at the five inch heels and tight pencil skirt she had on.

Ok I will," she replied with a smirk.

Kim waved and continued walking back to her cousins apartment. Which was not far. It was just across the road. She opened the door and walked inside making sure to lock the door behind her and put the chain on the latch. Keith, Keith are you here?"  
She shouted to see if her cousin was home but got no reply.  
He must be gone out." she thought.  
She dropped her bag on the floor, and headed upstairs to the guest room where she was staying. She had left Ireland in such a rush that she had only brought essentials with her, and the room looked so bare. Shit." I have nothing to wear to the gym tonight! I better go shopping. she went into the bathroom to freshen up before she left. And nearly jumped when she looked in the mirror, she could barely recognise herself.

Her recently died hair was now brown and shoulder length and straight. Kim had always had long wavy blonde hair. So it was a big change, it is going to take me a while to get used to this," she  
taught to herself. o god," I look so tired," she began applying concealer to the dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full nights sleep. When she had freshened up, she headed downstairs, set the house alarm, locked the door and headed out to find a clothes shop, luckily there was one close by.

She entered the shop and looked around it was quite small and there wasn't much of a selection. It will have to do," she taught. She new if she went to far from her cousins house she would get lost and never find her way back. She had only arrived three days ago so she still wasn't familiar with the area. She browsed through the racks of clothes and found a pair of black leggings with a pink waist band and a matching pink top. The top was quite low cut so she immediately went to put it back on the rack. But then hesitated. Wait I can wear this," I can wear what I want now." I don't have to answer to him anymore." she taught. She picked up a couple more outfits, a couple pairs of shoes and a pair of trainers for the gym tonight. She paid for the items and headed back to her cousins house.

When she opened the door Keith was standing in the kitchen. He was cooking something that smelled delicious. Keith was tall and slim he had dark brown eyes and jet black hair. And he was always smiling, which made Kim smile, even when she didn't have anything to smile about.

Kim how was your day?" Keith said as he gave her a gentle hug.

Good." she replied I finally found someone to teach me self defence she said with a look of relief on her face.

I told you Kim, you don't need to learn self defence." Keith said as he stirred the pot of pasta sauce. He is not going to find you here,"  
Kim was looking down at her hands and fiddling with her nails. Look at me Kim," Keith requested. You have moved to a different country," changed your appearance so much that I hardly recognise you," your using your mum's last name, "a detective couldn't find you Kim let alone him," so just stop worrying ok!" he said with a reassuring smile.

You don't know him Keith," Kim said sternly with a look of worry in her eyes. Eventually he will find me because he wont stop until he does. And I want to be ready for him this time she said with her face fixed into a serious expression.

I no your scared Kim," but trust me your safe here," I'm not going to let him hurt you." now sit down dinner will be ready in five." he said gently shoving her in the direction of the kitchen table.

Kim walked over to the kitchen table, she pulled out a chair and sat down. Keith served them diner it was a tomato and herb pasta bake. Kim ate as much as she could. But she did not have much of an appetite lately. When she was finished she cleared up, and headed up stairs to get showered. After her shower she put on her new clothes. She new it would be stupid to wear makeup to the gym. So she just applied a little tinted moisturiser to her face some concealer under her eyes and a little lip gloss. She then brushed her hair and tied it up in a pony tail. She could not help but think about how handsome Tommy was, his beautifully structured face did not look like the face of a fighter. But his body on the other hand, his body was definitely that of a fighter. His shoulders were broad and his neck thick with muscle. She had to admit he was very sexy.


	3. A LITTLE LATE

CHAPTER 3: A LITTLE LATE

Tommy headed back in to the gym after his conversation with Kim. He finished his work out, and then headed home. While walking home he could not stop thinking about her. He wondered why she was so eager to learn self defence. He had never taught anybody before, and she looked so girly. "this isn't gona be easy" he thought to himself. But he needed the money and for some reason he wanted to help her. He was not sure why, maybe it was the look in her eyes when the man at the desk told her they didn't hold any classes. It was one of total disappointment she almost looked as if she was going to cry.

Tommy was all sweaty from his workout so when he got home he ran straight upstairs for a shower. After his shower he threw on a white muscle vest a pair of black sweat pants and a black hoddie. He headed downstairs and sat in the sitting room flicking thru the channels for a while, He found a documentary on sharks and decided to watch it. When it was over he headed into the kitchen. Paddy was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter reading a paper and sipping a cup of coffee. Paddy had not had a sip of alcohol since he fell of the wagon at Sparta.

Hello Tommy," there is coffee in the pot he said pointing to the pot of coffee on the kitchen counter.

Thanks," Tommy replied and he went over to pour himself a cup.

How was your day?" Paddy asked looking up from reading his paper.

Good," Tommy replied with a small smile, I found a job well its not a real job but it will do for the moment. Until my shoulder has fully healed that is. Tommy slowly moved his shoulder around and let out a small grunt as it was still quite stiff and sore.

That's good" Paddy said with a look of relief on his face.

Paddy had been worried about Tommy. He new he was always better off with some sort of routine. When Tommy would be training for a fight he would be so focused and determined that it would pull him out of himself. But when he had to much time on his hands he would get lost in his head reliving his past and he would drink and pop pills to block out the pain.

So when do you start this new job? Paddy asked curiously.

Now " Tommy said looking at his watch it was nine twenty. ive gotta go pops" he downed the last of his coffee and headed out the door.

Ok bye" Paddy replied but Tommy was already gone.

Tommy ran back to the gym as fast as he could. He was worried that if he was to late Kim would think he wasn't going to show. He worried that she would leave the gym and he would never see her again. "I don't even have a contact number for her" he taught to himself and I really need this.

Kim was waiting outside the gym, she looked at her watch it was nine fifty. Maybe he changed his mind" she taught I mean I don't even no why he offered to help me in the first place. He probably went home and taught about it and then decided it wasn't worth his while," I mean im sure he has better things to do anyways and not everybody has as much time on there hands as I do" she said to herself ill just give him a few more minutes" she decided.

She stood there looking disappointed she had her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep warm as it was quite a cold night. She looked around her and began to feel frightened there was not many street lights and everything in the distance was black. Calm down Kim your fine," Keith's house is just over there," she said to herself then she could hear someone coming at her from behind. she was so scared that it didn't even enter her mind that it might be Tommy.

Her heart began to race and her lungs tightened making it hard for her to breath. She was to afraid to turn around and see who it was because she new there was a small chance that it might be him. That the person behind her might be her husband that maybe he had found her.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind and in that moment she was terrified she had her eyes closed but turned around and she started to scream at the top of her lungs. "Help HEEELLLPP ME please some one help me," she clenched her fists and began to swing her arms around to free herself from this person who was now holding her by both shoulders.

Kim calm down," its ok its me Tommy open your eyes." Kim stopped fighting suddenly and opened her eyes to see Tommy's broad frame standing in front of her. He was looking at her like she was crazy, Kim was so relieved to see that it was not her husband.

Tommy's two hands were placed on her arms that were now resting at her side. He was looking into her eyes that were still full of fear. "Breath Kim breath," Tommy told her as she was still hyperventilating. She rested her head on his solid chest. She could feel his chest move with every breath and she gradually slowed her breathing down to match his.

Tommy moved his hands down from her arms and placed them around her waste he pulled her close to him. he stood there for a few minutes holding her tight. he felt so sorry for her the look of fear she had in her eyes when he looked into them remedied him of his mothers when Paddy would come home drunk.

Kim pulled away from Tommy and looked up at him "o my god," she said now realising how crazy she must seem to him. I am so sorry" she said meaningfully. you must think im completely nuts she said looking down at the ground feeling very embarrassed.

No Tommy replied, I don't think your nuts you were scared," I shouldn't of snuck up on you like that."

No I am really sorry Tommy," I should not have freaked out like that, I new we were meeting here so I don't know why I got so scared I should of known it was you.

Its ok," don't worry about it," do you get panic attacks a lot?" Tommy asked looking into her green eyes that did not look as full of fear now. No I was just standing here in the dark for so long I freaked myself out," that's all," she replied trying to shrug it off so Tommy wouldn't keep asking her questions.

Im sorry I was late Tommy said now feeling terrible that he left her waiting alone for so long.

Its fine she said can we forget what just happened and get started," im really embarrassed," her cheeks were bright red.

Forget what," Tommy said smiling come on lets go inside its freezing out here.

They entered the gym it was pretty empty. there was one guy working out but they basically had the place to themselves. Tommy gave the receptionist a nod as they walked passed him.

Tommy got Kim to warm up by jogging on the spot and doing some jumping jacks. He then got her to do some stretches, and couldn't help but take note of her perfect figure while she stretched in front of him when she bent down to touch her toes he could not help but smile a little as he admired the view.

He brought Kim over to a chair and gestured for her to sit. She sat down and he went to his locker taking out some white material.  
He walked over to where Kim was sitting and pulled a chair for himself. He placed it in front of her and sat down so they were face to face. He took her right hand and placed in his lap. He than began to strap her hands starting at her wrist than her thumb and fingers, why are you doing that?" she asked looking down at her hand. Because I don't want you to break anything he said looking up at her for a second slightly smiling and returning to what he was doing.

Tommy took Kim by the hand and led her over to a punching bag. hit it," he said to her nodding his head in the direction of the bag just encase she didn't no what he wanted her to hit.

Kim punched forward at the bag hitting it a very weak punch. and then looked at Tommy, waiting for his next instructions.

Again," he said," harder this time.

Kim did as he asked and hit the bag again and again as hard as she could.

Now use your left hand he said grinning at her because she hadn't even realised that she had been hitting it with only her right for about ten minutes now.

Kim swung for the bag with her left and was that un coordinated that she nearly missed the giant bag in front of her. sorry," she said let me try again. Kim was finding using her left arm very difficult and was getting frustrated.

Were going to have to strengthen that arm," Tommy told her and he walked over to her with a bandage. He tied her right arm around her back. Now only with the left he said.

Kim kept swinging at the bag sweat starting to run down her face. She couldn't believe how difficult this was. You are my arm I control you," she said in her head now hit the bag harder for gods sake.

She continued this for about ten minutes than Tommy untied her arm now hit with ur left then right then left and right he instructed.

Kim did as he asked and kept hitting the bag now using both hands.

Ok that's enough of that for today Tommy said," he took her hand again and led her over to a mat on the floor.  
She lied down on the mat and he got her to do five minutes of sit ups than five minutes of flutter cross over's. He made her repeated this four times.  
Kim felt like every muscle in her tummy was screaming and a few times she nearly gave up but Tommy kept motivating her. Come on Kim you can do it." just five more, three, now two and one. Good girl," now hug ur knees into your chest hold like that for a few seconds," ok now stretch it out."  
Kim stood up off the mat. She bent a little placing her hands on her knees trying to get her breath back. She looked up at Tommy please no more im fucked," everything hurts she said with a look of pain on her face.

Ok I suppose that's enough for today," Tommy said laughing while he watched Kim try to pull herself together. If you think your sore now wait till the morning," he said smirking.

Great I cant wait," she said sarcastically.

So ill see you again at the same time tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked so tired he didn't no if she would even want to continue with this.

Yea same time tomorrow she replied," and don't be late." actually take my phone number and ring me when you're here and ill just head over than.

Tommy handed his phone to Kim and she entered her number in to it. She handed the phone back to him and they walked out of the gym.

do you want me to walk you home Tommy asked?

No thanks Kim answered. You see that big white house across the street she said pointing in the direction of Keith's house.

Tommy nodded his head and said yea I see it."

Well that's me.

Ok well ill watch until u get inside safely."

Thanks," Kim said giving him a big smile. she taught it was cute that he wanted to make her feel safe after her freak out earlier tonight. And that he hadn't brought it up again knowing how embarrassed she was about it.  
They said there good byes and Kim headed across the road.

Tommy did as he said he would and waited until Kim was safely inside the house before he started to jog home himself.  
When he arrived home he headed straight to the kitchen he was starving. He hadn't really ate anything all day. He made himself a sandwidge and sat down in the sitting room to eat it. He was flicking through the channels on the tv but there wasn't much on. When he finished eating he went up the stairs for a shower and than hit the bed. He lay there and couldn't stop picturing Kim's face when he snuck up on her tonight. he wondered why she was so afraid. He new it was normal for girls to be scared when alone on the streets at night. But her house was only across the street and she wanted to learn self defence which really made it seem like she was afraid of something or someone.

When Kim entered the house she said hi to Keith who was in the sitting room. He looked at her and laughed she looked a wreck she was drenched in sweat. Her face was flushed and she could barely hold herself up.

Well how did it go? He asked.

Good she replied but im so sore," I used muscles I didn't even no I had," she said. Im gona go for a shower and then turn in. Ill see u in the morning," night Keith."

Goodnight Kim.


	4. UNPLEASENT DREAMS

CHAPTER 4: UNPLEASENT DREAMS

Kim climbed up the stairs holding on to the banister her legs felt like jelly. She undressed and hopped into the shower. The water felt so good on her sore tense muscles so she stayed in there for quite a while. when she got out she dried off and threw on her pyjamas she climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes.

Keith was still downstairs he was watching a movie when all of a sudden he could hear screams coming from upstairs. Stop Danny please," im sorry just calm down," get off me!" He ran up to Kim's room flinging the door open. Kim was having a nightmare she was struggling on the bed as if someone was on top of her and she was trying to get them off. Keith ran over to her and shuck her Kim wake up," Wake up Kim."

Kim opened her eyes and looked at Keith and tears started to fill in her eyes. She was breathing heavy. Your ok Kim it was just a nightmare," your safe he said wiping the tears that now ran down her cheeks. He pulled her close to him so her head rested on his shoulder im here Kim your safe he said again."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kim calmed down then Keith pulled back and looked her in the eyes smirking. I have just the thing for you he said come on lets go downstairs. Kim got out of bed and followed Keith downstairs, he went to a press in the kitchen and pulled out a box. He sat at the kitchen table and Kim took a seat across from him. He opened the box and Kim looked at him with a wide smile when she saw its contents. Weed!" I didn't even no you smoked she said," looking a little shocked.

Helps me sleep," Keith replied and he sparked up. He took a couple pulls and than passed it to Kim who did the same. Kim could immediately feel herself relaxing. Her and Keith talked for a while. She started to tell him about what happened with Tommy outside the gym and how embarrassed she was about it. Keith was so stoned that all he could do was laugh hysterically.

Shut up Keith," its not funny she said punching him in the arm. He must think im a total freak."

And why do you care what he thinks?" you like him don't you?" you do you have a big fat crush on him.

Shut up, I do not I only met him yesterday." she said blushing.

Look at you your blushing," you so fancy him Kim just admit it," your aloud to fancy him you no," its not a crime."

Well if im honest he is extremely good looking, you no the way most guys that have a nice body don't really have a good looking face. Well Tommy is definitely an exception to that she said giggling like a school girl.

But suddenly she stopped giggling and her expression became serious. It wouldn't matter even if I did fancy him." he would never be interested in me.

Kim your are gorgeous!" I don't know why you cant see that," that pig of a husband of yours must of literally knocked all of your confidence out of you. I remember when we were younger and we went to that school dance." You were so confident walking around flicking your long hair about the place." Giving all the boys flirty smiles." And now you walk around with your head down afraid to look at anyone."

I no im sorry." Kim said looking down at the ground.

Kim there you go again what are you apologising for you don't have to answer to anyone anymore Kim," Keith said angrily. You are free and if you fancy this Tommy guy I say go for it.

Im not ready for a relationship yet Keith my head is so fucked up. And if he found me and I was with someone else he would kill me and them," And who would want to take that on. Kim will you go on a date with me?" she said putting on a mans voice. Yea id love to," o yea by the way I have a psycho husband who is probably going to kill us both if he finds me." so you still want to go out?" he would run a mile Keith and I couldn't blame him.

Kim who said anything about a relationship. I'm just talking about fucking the guy he said smirking. You deserve to have a little fun Kim I mean you have only ever had sex with Danny and your marriage was shit so im sure your sex life was also shit." And who said you have to tell him anything about Danny" He is not going to find you Kim you need to relax.

My sex life or lack there of is none of your business Keith," and just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean I want to fuck them," I only met the guy yesterday for gods sake im not just going to jump him." He probably has a girlfriend anyways.

Ok Kim im just saying if you like him then go for it you have nothing holding you back anymore," you need to stop acting like you do."

Ok Keith lets end this conversation," I am going to bed.  
Kim gave Keith a kiss on the cheek and headed up the stairs to bed and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	5. A NEW JOB

CHAPTER 5: A NEW JOB

Tommy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. it was nine thirty. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Paddy was in the Kitchen making scrambled eggs and he asked Tommy if he would like some.

Yes please," Tommy said licking his lips while looking in the pan.

So how did your first night of your new job go?" Paddy asked. You never told me what this job of yours is Paddy stated.

Its not really a job dad," im teaching some girl self defence." She is paying me for it. So its kind of like a job for the moment anyways.

O right," paddy said and how did it go?"

Good," Tommy replied she took direction very well.  
It just seam's a bit weird to me that she wants to learn to fight." he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Why is it weird?" paddy replied girls take self defence classes all the time Tommy.

I no its just she is so eager to learn," and she has this scared look in her eyes like she is running from something." I don't know its probably nothing forget about it.

Are you seeing her again tonight?" Paddy asked.

Yea," at nine thirty Tommy replied.

For some reason Tommy couldn't wait to see Kim again. Maybe it was because he new there was more to her than meets the eye and he was curious, maybe it was because it was the first time in a long time that he had something to do other than train. Or maybe it was because he just liked being around her.

Tommy passed the day by going for a jog, working out at the gym for an hour and doing a bit of grocery shopping. When he was putting the shopping away he cleaned around the house a bit. Tidying the presses and cleaning out the fridge. He made something to eat. Then went for a shower he threw on some sweats and a hoddie and was ready to ring Kim.

Kim woke up feeling very refreshed, that was the best sleep she had in ages. The weed did the trick," she taught to herself. She went downstairs and eat some breakfast. After breakfast she went upstairs and got showered and dressed. It was Monday and she was starting her new job today.

Keith had gotten her a job minding his neighbours three kids during the week. Kim jumped at the job because she loved kids and the parents were both doctors so they had offered to pay her very well. Kim was not stuck for money. She had been saving for a long time when she was with Danny Knowing that one day she would run from him. She taught it was perfect for her it would keep her busy during the week and she would have her weekends to herself.

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A beautiful little girl answered the door. She was no more than four years old. She had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes. Hi I'm Kim," is your mummy or daddy home she said in a soft voice smiling at the little girl.

The little girl shouted up the stairs. "Mum Kim is here."

Tell her to come in her mother shouted back," ill be down in a minute.

Come in," the little girl said opening the door wider for Kim to enter the house.

Kim walked inside and looked around. The house was big and beautiful. There were pictures all over the walls of the children and there mother and father. The place had toys pretty much every where. It was your typical family home.  
Kim crouched down so she was level with the little girl. What is your name beautiful? she asked

Sophie, and im four years old," she said putting her hand out to shake Kim's hand. Its nice to meet you she said shyly.

Sophie that's a lovely name Kim said smiling at her." well Its nice to meet you to Sophie.

Then her mother came down the stairs. Hi Kim im Lisa." Keith has told me all about you." I see you met our little princess Sophie. The other two are around here some where. Jackson, Jason get in here now please and introduce yourselves to Kim.

Two identical boys came running into the hallway stopping just before they ran into Kim. They both put there hands out at the same time. Hi I'm Jackson," the first boy said. And I'm Jason," the second followed. And were six years old they both said in unison.

Kim put her hand out and shuck hands with the boys its nice to meet you she said." my name is Kim. How am I gona tell you boys apart she asked looking confused already.

Jackson has a mole on his chin and Jason does not Lisa said." Ok ive got to get going there is food in the fridge and presses," don't worry they well tell you exactly what they want. There are contact numbers on the fridge for me my husband Tom and our paediatrician. Make yourself at home Kim and I should be back around five. She kissed all the kids and said goodbye heading out the door.

Kim had a excellent day playing games with the kids, and listening to there stories Sophie had a very vivid imagination. The day flew by and before Kim knew it Lisa was home. She told Lisa how the kids were all day saying that they were very mannerly and so much fun. Lisa thanked her and she headed home.


	6. A LITTLE FLIRTING

CHAPTER 6: A LITTLE FLIRTING

When she arrived home Keith was in the driveway washing his car. He soaked Kim with the hose as she walked up the driveway.

Keith," Kim screeched as the cold water hit her and they both laughed.

So how was your day Keith asked her?

Really good," she replied. the kids are amazing there so polite and they are just so much fun we basically played all day.

Now you have to get ready for your date with Tommy," Keith said with a big grin on his face.

He is teaching me how to defend myself. It is not a date she said trying to look serious. And the first thing im gona do when I learn how to fight is kick your ass she said giggling.

So what are you gona wear Keith asked?"

O im gona wear the tightest dress I have Kim," said sarcastically. I'm going to the gym Keith what do you think I am going to wear.

You no you can still make yourself look sexy without making it look like you put any effort in at all Keith said. come on. Keith took Kim's hand and pulled her upstairs. Get showered he ordered.

Kim did as she was told and hopped in the shower. Shave your legs he shouted into the bathroom after her laughing. While Kim was showering Keith went through her clothes he pulled out a pair of black three quarter length leggings and a low cut lemon tank top. When Kim got out of the shower she saw the clothes Keith had left out for her. She then went through her under where pulling out a lemon bra and lemon thong to match.

So you are planning for something to happen," Keith said with a smirk.

Its nice to match," Kim replied rolling her eyes at him.

Kim was fixing her hair in the mirror. She applied some tinted moisturiser, concealer and a little mascara and lip gloss. Kim was putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Leave it down Kim its sexier down," Keith said examining her.

Your crazy Keith, you do no that don't you." she stated.

Yea heard it many times he said laughing. He stood beside her looking at her reflection in the mirror. Now see how beautiful you are remember that tonight and be confident. And you never no you might get laid," he said and he gave her a wide grin.

Thanks Kim replied now blushing. Her and Keith went downstairs and watched some soaps on TV and before she new it her phone was ringing.

Hello," Kim answered

Hi Kim," its Tommy how are you? I no its earlier than we agreed but I'm heading to the gym now if you want to head over," he asked. I should be there in about fifteen."

I'm good still a little sore from yesterday but I'm still alive," yea ill head over now see you in a few, bye.

Kim hung up the phone waved bye to Keith and walked over to the gym. When she got inside she looked around for Tommy she could see him at the back of the gym in a boxing ring. She walked down to him he walked over to the ropes of the ring and stood there just looking at her for a few seconds.

Hi Tommy," she said

Get in," he ordered grinning down at her.

What get in the ring with you." a I don't think so the size of you," you will kill me," she said looking a little scared.

Come on get in," I wont hurt you I promise," he said putting his hand out to help her in to the ring.

Ok," she said taking his hand. You better not hurt me she warned him as she ducked under the ropes entering the ring.

Tommy showed her some self defence moves. He would trap her in a position that she couldn't escape from. And then he would show her how to free herself from his hold.

Kim found him so attractive. She began to flirt with him a little, there is no harm in a little flirting she said to herself."

So what did you do all day?" Tommy asked looking her up and down. he couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so cute jumping around him in the ring. This tiny pretty little thing trying to act all tuff as she danced around him in the ring with her fists up.

I started a new babysitting job she replied," as she swung a punch at him with her right. Tommy moved out of the way of her punch so quickly that you would think she had tried to hit him in slow motion. When he moved she stumbled forward nearly falling over. She looked back at him and he had an amused grin on his face.

what about you?" She asked charging at him now looking very frustrated. It was really starting to annoying her that she couldn't hit him.

Not much," he said smiling at her. He could see that she was getting angry she started to swing for him faster now desperately trying to hit him. so you only recently moved here right?"

Yea just about a week ago." she replied charging at him once again.

Tommy moved out of the way so she charged straight passed him. He then grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move.

And do you like it here?" he asked his lips gently hitting off her neck as he spoke.

Yea," so far so good," she said she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver slightly. She bent forward pressing her ass against him she was enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. So she pretended she had forgotten how to escape so it would last a little longer. After about a minute she ducked sideways under his arms so she could escape him.

But just as she did he grabbed her again in a bear hug. This time they were face to face. Kim struggled but she couldn't move her arms so she placed her right foot behind him and pushed him as hard as she could causing him to fall.

Tommy kept his hold on Kim so she fell with him. Landing on top of him. She sat on top of him with her knees either side of his waste and she took his hands and pinned them to the floor above his head. There faces were so close that their lips were practically touching.

Now lets see you get out of this one," Kim said smugly with a large grin on her face, She was feeling very proud of herself.

Tommy looked up at her and laughed he then bucked his hips shoving Kim off him so she landed on her back beside him. He than climbed on top of her holding her hands above her head so she couldn't move them.

Kim tried to copy what Tommy just did. She tried to lift her hips to buck him off of her. But he was to heavy. Kim kept struggling and wriggling under him trying to get him off.

Eventually she just lay there," I give up she said your to fucking heavy I cant move.

Tommy leaned forward pressing his lips to Kim's ear lobe. And whispered gently. "you can tap out any time you want." he then released Kim's hands from above her head so they were now free.

Instead of using her hands to tap out like Tommy taught she would. She placed them behind Tommy's head puling him close and whispering back to him. What if I don't want to tap out." im kind of enjoying it down here she said with a giggle.

All of a sudden she could feel Tommy's lips on hers. He kissed her than pulled back looking down at her nervously not knowing weather she was going to kiss him back or slap him.

Kim slid her fingertips gently up his back stopping at his neck and she pulled him closer to her. She peered up into his blue eyes looking at his expression as he gently pressed his tongue against her lips and then into her mouth kissing her passionately. She slowly moved her hands from his neck down his broad shoulders feeling every muscle on the way down to his hands. She held his hands intertwining her fingers in his and he moved her hands above her head pinning them to the floor behind her.

Tommy brought her hands together and restrained them with one hand by the wrists. He traced his free hand down the side of her face and momentarily broke from there kiss to look down at her. He traced his fingers down her neck, down the centre of her chest in-between her breasts and down her stomach to the waste band of her leggings. He gently placed his fingers under the waste band moving them softly across her waist from one hip to the other. She could feel her body begin to tremble under his touch. She had never been touched like this before Danny was always so forceful and rough. She couldn't believe how good Tommy's gentle touch felt. And how good it felt to touch him freely. Danny would always tell her how and wear he wanted to be touched. She could never just loose control.

She looked up at Tommy he was so sexy. His perfect features and broad strong frame was driving her crazy. She broke her hands free from Tommy's grip. and placed them under his tank top feeling his rock hard abdominal muscles. She then ran her fingernails from his stomach up to his rock hard pecks and down again teasing him with her soft touch. She started running her hands down his thighs stopping at his knees and working her way back up starting at his stomach once again repeating her motion. Touching him everywhere but where he wanted her to. She was driving him insane and she new it. She had never felt so wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist using them to pull his body closer to her. She could now feel him hard against her leg.

Tommy ran his hand up the outside of her thigh placing it on her behind and giving it a squeeze. Kim reacted to his touch and let out a half moan half giggle. In that moment Kim wanted him so bad. She forgot everything else and let herself get lost in him. Running her hands up and down his back under his tank top she couldn't believe how aroused she was feeling. He was making her body react in ways she didn't no it could.

Suddenly they heard someone clear there throat A hum a heeemmmm!" They froze looking in the direction of the sound. Sorry to interrupt but were closing up early tonight the receptionist said his face red with embarrassment from what he just witnessed.

Ok no problem." Tommy said trying not to laugh as he pulled away from Kim and stood up. He put his hand out to help Kim to her feet. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She straightened her top and tried to flatten her messy hair with her hands.


	7. SURPRISE GUESTS

CHAPTER 7: SURPRISE GUESTS

Kim was feeling very embarrassed as they walked passed the receptionist on there way out of the gym. She kept her head down Trying not to make eye contact with him. Tommy walked in front of her he did not seem to be embarrassed at all. He walked passed the receptionist giving him a nod as he usually did on his way in and out of the gym.

When they got outside Kim turned to look at Tommy.

She started to speak Well that was embarrass….," but before she could finish Tommy's lips were pressed up against hers once again. He pushed her against the wall behind her. Kissing her deeply and pressing his strong chest against hers. He grabbed her by the ass picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved his mouth from her lips down to her neck kissing and sucking the length of her collar bone.

Kim was lost in him once again her body tingling under his touch. She arched her back and tilted her head to the side as he trailed sweet kisses down her neck. His strong arms pressing her body close to his. He than whispered in her ear with his deep sexy voice. Your place or mine?" he put Kim down gently and looked into her eyes waiting for her reply.

It took Kim a few seconds to compose her self before she could answer him. She got so lost in his embrace she had forgotten they were in the middle of the street. She looked up into his gray blue eyes that were full of anticipation. Yours," she said I'm staying with my cousin Keith and I think he was having a few friends over tonight.

Ok mine it is," My old man is probably home," But hopefully he is in bed by now. You will have to try and be quite," he said Kissing her once more.

I'm not making any promises Kim said and kissed him back.

Tommy Broke from there kiss and took her by the hand leading her in the direction of his house.

They walked the block to Tommy's house hand in hand.

So have you always been a fighter?" Kim asked.

Yea," I was in the marine's but that didn't work out." it's a long story. But fighting is my passion. Ive never been much good at anything else." Tommy answered.

So you live with your dad," do ye get on well?" Kim asked. Suddenly realising that she dident no anything about him.

Yea I'm living with him at the moment," but I'm hoping to be outa there soon and no we don't really get on." For the majority of my life he was nothing but a usless drunk." Tommy said his voice full of anger.

Kim immediately regretted asking him anything. She new now by the look in his eyes and his change in mood that there was a lot of unresolved issues between him and his father.

He has been sober for a while now," Tommy carried on. And he thinks because he doesn't drink anymore that he is some sorta saint." He might have been to drunk to remember everything he did in the past." But I remember it all like it was yesterday Tommy said despondently.

Tommy looked at Kim he now felt very uncomfortable. He didn't mean to go off one. Or share as much information with Kim as he just did . He is just so full of anger and resentment towards his father. And cant seem to keep his emotions under control when his father is the topic of conversation.

I no the feeling," Kim said. My father was no good either. I hated him and couldn't wait to get away from him so as soon as I turned fifteen I moved out. And I havent seen the scum bag since.

Tommy listened intensely to Kim. He felt better now knowing that she would not judge him for the relationship he had with his father, because her own was no better.

This is it," Tommy said as they walked towards the house. There was a car parked on the road outside the house. It was a silver Porsche 911. And Tommy couldn't help but admire it as they walked past it.

Tommy pulled out his keys and opened the door of the house. Ladies first," he said gesturing for kim to enter. She walked in the door and he hit her a firm slap on her behind as she did.

Kim let out a strange squeal form the unexpected slap. She turned back to look at Tommy who was now hysterically laughing at the noise she just let out. and she couldn't help but giggle herself.

She looked forward still giggling and froze suddenly when she noticed that there were three people standing in front of her.


	8. A CHANGE OF PLANS

CHAPTER 8: A CHANGE OF PLANS

Tommy look who came to see us." Paddy said gesturing for him to come forward.

Tommy walked towards his father to see Brendan and Tess standing in the kitchen beside him.

Hey bro," how have ya been?" Brendan asked.

What are you doing here," Tommy asked with a shocked expresion on his face.

Well the girls are with Tess's mum for the weekend. So we taught we would come see you and pops. Breandan replied.

So you guys are telling me you have a weekend to yourselves." without the kids," and you decided to spend it here with us," that's pretty daft," you should be in some fancy hotel right now living it up. So what do you really want?" Tommy asked apprehensively.

I just want to spend some time with my bro that's all." How is the shoulder coming along?" Brendan asked feeling accountable.

Its getting there Brendan." I should be back to normal in no time." Tommy said with assurance.

You look good Tommy real good," Tess said sincerely. Are you gona introduce us to your friend," she asked curiously.

Tommy turned to Kim who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Kim this is my father Paddy, My older brother Brendan and his wife Tess. Everybody this is Kim.

Kim shook hands with Paddy, Tess and Brendan.

Brendan and I are starving," Tess said holding her stomach. we were going to go for dinner and would love it if you would join us.

I don't think so," me and Kim already ate he said untruthfully.

Come on bro please," I havent seen ya in forever," its just dinner Brendan pleaded.

Kim turned to Tommy, Go for dinner," il talk to you tomorrow. She said and gave him a flirty smile. Bye," it was nice to meet you all." she said as she walked out the door.

Kim wait," Tommy shouted. And he ran out the door after her  
She turned to face him. don't go come to dinner with me," he pleaded.

Tommy," we bearly no each other I am not coming to dinner with you and your family.

Please Kim, I no its strange but I will be just as uncomfortable as you. Me and my bro we don't really get along. And you," well you are very distracting. you might stop me from getting to angry.

So you find me distracting," she said. Looking at Tommy with a wide grin. She didn't no what it was about him but he made her feel confident and sexy. Like the person she used to before she met Danny. Maybe it was the way he looked at her with eyes full of desire. Your pretty distracting yourself," She stated. She moved towards him and grabbed him by his top pulling his face closer to hers. You don't wana no the dirty thoughts that go trew my mind when im around you she said forwardly.

Yea I do," Tommy said excitedly." Please tell me," I'm intrigued." he said with an extremely large grin on his face.

Kim kissed Tommy on the lips passionately. She then broke from their kiss and said Another time," we have got a dinner to go to.

So your coming?" Tommy asked.

Yea I suppose," Kim said walking back inside the house.

They walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Kim is gona come with us," Tommy told them now looking a little more relaxed.

Good the more the merrier," Brendan replied. And he gave Kim a big smile.

Well ya cant wear that to dinner." Tess protested. She was looking Kim up and down. Come with me I think I have something in my suitcase that would suit you." she looked at the boys. We are gona go upstairs and get ready for dinner," Now you boys try not to kill each other while were gone." she said sternly.

Tess took Kim's hand and brought her upstairs to Brendan's old room. She opened her suitcase which was lying at the end of the bed and handed kim a beautiful berry coloured bodycon dress. It was midi length, clingy and low cut with a black belt around the waist.

Wow!," Kim said besotted by its beauty. I cant wear this it looks so expensive." What if I spill something on it?"

Wear it I insist. If you spill something on it ill just get it dry cleaned Tess replied.

Ok if you insist," Kim said giving her a thankful smile.

The bathroom is in there," there are towels in the hot press, Tess explained. Why don't you get showered while I bring us up a bottle of wine to drink while we get ready.

Kim gave Tess an agreeable nod and headed to the bathroom to get showered.

Tess headed downstairs and into the Kitchen to grab some glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Brendan was sitting at the Kitchen counter across from Tommy. Did you see my new wheels? he asked.

Is that your car outside," the Porsche 911? Tommy asked. In disbelief.

Yea that's the one," Brendan answered.

Some machine."

You want to take it for a spin? "Brendan asked.

You serious," hell yea," Tommy said eagerly.

Tess was smiling to herself. Glad that the awkward silence between the two brothers had been broken. And for now they seemed to be getting along.

Were going to go for a spin." Brendan told Tess. Will you girls be ok?" We wont be long.

Yea we have to get ready for dinner anyways," Tess replied and she headed back up the stairs.

Kim got showered and then walked back into Brendan's old room. Tess was sitting on his bed holding a glass of wine in each hand.

Here," she said handing a glass to Kim.

She had the dress, black lacy under where, a black and berry clutch bag and black five inch heels all laid out on the bed for Kim.

What are you going to wear? Kim asked.

This." Tess said and she pulled another dress from her suitcase. It was a beautiful black and red sequin mini.

God you have some gorgeous dresses." kim said admiringly.

Yea ive turned into a bit of a shopaholic lately." Tess admited.

Kim and Tess headed to the bathroom mirrior to apply some makeup, kim was glad she had put her makeup bag into her hand bag earlier today. She applied some foundation and concealer and decided on a smokey eye look. applying some black eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, a little blush and some peachy lip gloss. She left her hair down to dry naturally so there was a slight wave to it.

Tess on the other hand went for a very different look to Kim. She applied some foundation and concealer and decided on a neutral eye applying only mascara. She then applied a deep red lipstick, and tied her hair up in a bun.

The boys seemed to be getting on ok," when I went downstairs Tess said with a look of relief. As the two girls slipped into their dresses.

That's good," Kim replied not really understanding why Tess looked so relieved.

Yea they seem to be getting on a lot better since Sparta. I'd just love it if they could sort things. I no how much Brendan missed Tommy when he was gone and it was killing him when they weren't talking.

Sparta?" whats that kim asked.

You don't know about Sparta! Tess said with a surprised expression. O it dosent matter. So your Irish right," Tess said trying to change the subject. She new it wasent her place to tell kim about Sparta.

Yea I'm Irish," Just moved here recently Kim explained.

O that's why she dosent no about Sparta." Kim taught to herself. Her and tommy must not no each other that long.

Just then they could here the boys downstairs. They were back from there spin. At this stage kim and Tess had finished the bottle of wine and Kim could feel it starting to go to her head.

They went downstairs. And walked into the kitchen. Tommy froze stareing at Kim as she entered the kitchen he had never seen anything so beautiful.  
She walked over to him and did a little twirl. Well what do you think," she asked him shyly.

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. You look amazing. He then placed a gentel kiss on her neck and released her.

Im gona get showered quickly," he told her. Will you be ok?,"

Yea ill be fine she replied with an assuring smile.

Brendan followed Tommy upstairs to get changed.

So where are we going for dinner Paddy asked Tess.

I taught we would go to that little asian place down the street if its still there," she said.

Yea, its still there." Paddy replied.

Tommy and Brendan came downstairs. Tommy was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt with a black jacket. Brendan was wearing a grey shirt black pants and a grey jacket. For a moment when they stood beside each other Kim could see the resemblance between them.


	9. AN AWKWARD DINNER

CHAPTER 9: AN AWKWARD DINNER

They left the house and headed for the restaurant. They decided to walk because it was so close. When they got there they were seated in a both at the back of the resturant. Tommy pulled out kims chair for her being the perfect gentleman. It was all a little akward at first you could sence the tension between the men at the table. They ordered there food and a bottle of red wine for the girls. Tommy and Brendan had a beer. And Paddy stuck to coffee.

So how are the girls," Paddy asked.

Good," there really good," Tess replied.

I would love to see them," Paddy said and you could see his eyes were filling with tears at the taught of them.

I no dad but we would like to be sure that you are off the drink for good first. We don't want to bring you into there lives, and then have to explain to them why they cant see you any more if you started drinking again Brendan explained.

I no son," but im doing really well and I would really love to see them," just give me a chance Paddy said his voice full of sentiment.

you've had plenty of chances." Tommy interrupted.

Paddy just put his head down looking at his plate. He did not want to start an argument with Tommy Knowing from experience how angry he can get.

I don't know dad we will see." little steps." Brendan explained.  
Kim felt very uncomfortable. There was such a bad atmosphere and she felt so out of place that she just keept drinking the wine. She was drinking so fast that when Tess went to pour her second glass kim already had the bottle empty. It was time for desert and as Kim was tucking into her strawberry cheesecake she felt Tommy's hand on her thigh. He then moved it gently up the length of her thigh and in Between her legs. Kim looked at him and slowly licked and sucked the cheesecake off the spoon.

Get a room you two," Tess said teasingly looking at them both.

The rest of the meal was eatin in mostly silence. Apart from some small talk about the weather. They finished eating and Breanden insisted on takeing care off the bill. They began to walk home and as soon as the fresh air hit Kim she felt very light headed. She dident no wheather it was the high heels or the amount of wine she had drank. But she couldn't seem to walk straight she wobbled and fell into Tommy hitting off his shoulder.

Your drunk," Tommy said giggling at her while she tried so hard to walk straight.

No I am not Kim protested."

Danny used to get angry with her if she drank to much. He used to say she was an embarresement and no lady should allow herself to get drunk. So Kim felt like she was going to be in trouble if she admited to Tommy how smashed she actually was.

You so are," you can hardly stand Tommy said still giggling.

No im not, its ju ju just these shoes Kim slurred.

Yea right," come on hop on my back Tommy said bending down so he could give her a piggy back. She hopped up wrapping her arms and legs around his broad frame. He carried her all the way home and when they arrived at his house he wasn't even out of breath. Tess Brendan and Paddy all said goodnight and headed upstairs to bed.

Tommy walked into the sitting room and placed Kim on the couch. She lied down. Her head would not stop spinning. Tommy walked out to the Kitchen and made her a cup of coffee. He came back and Kim struggled to sit up takeing the coffee off him and sipping it.

Im sorry," she said please don't be mad at me." Her voice quivering a little.

Why would I be mad? Tommy asked gently. Kim your shaking." he gently pulled the hair from her face and looked into her eye's asking again why would I be mad at you?"

Because im so drunk." Kim answered.

Kim im not mad." you ended up drinking to much don't worry about it." its not a big deal." He placed a kiss on her forehead, now come on," he picked her up and carried her up stairs to his bedroom. He put her down so she was standing beside his bed. He slowly walked around to her back and swept her hair of her shoulders with one hand and slowly undid the sip of her dress with the other. He realesed her hair and ran his hands up her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms pushing her dress downwards so it fell to the floor. Kim was now standing wearing only her black lacy under where and high heels. Tommy took a moment to admire her from behind before walking to the front of her and admiring her some more.

Kim stood there watching Tommy as he looked her up and down. His eyes burning with desire. Usually Kim would feel very self conscious being this exposed in front of someone. But the way Tommy looked at her made her feel sexy and confitent. She steped forward out of her dress and grabed tommmy by the shirt pulling him close to her. She placed her lips on his Kissing him passionately. He kissed her back for a moment but den he suddenly pulled away.

Kim I'm sorry I cant."

Its ok I get it you don't want me." Kim said full off humiliation and she grabbed the sheet off the bed covering herself with it now suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Kim I want you," believe me I want you." Tommy said slowly sweeping her hair from her face and gazing into her green eyes. Its just that your drunk Kim," and I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

Trust me Tommy I wont regret it." She said assuring him. And she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I want this Tommy," I want you."

Kim you are so beautiful and I want you too but not like this." lets just wait till your sober. He kissed her on the forehead then pulled back from her and walked over to his waredrobe pulling out a black t-shirt. He walked back over to her handing her the t-shirt and she put it on. He then sat her on the bed and kneeled down to take her shoes off and placed them at the foot of the bed. He undressed him self so he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and climbed into the bed behind her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her body close to his.

Kim was asleep within seconds. She felt so safe in Tommy's strong arms. She couldent remember the last time she felt so secure.


	10. SNEAKING OFF

CHAPTER 10: SNEAKING OFF

Kim woke up her head was banging and her mouth was dry. Tommy still had his arm wrapped around her holding her tight. She looked at him for a moment, he looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. She lifted his heavy arm and carefully slipped out of the bed. She took her phone out of her handbag and checked the time. It was eight o clock and she had to be at Lisa's house for ten o clock to mind the kids. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the hall towards the toilet. She entered the toilet and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyeliner and mascara from the night before was smeared under her eyes. O god," Kim said to her self running her fingers through her messy hair trying to tame it. She washed her face, put some toothpaste on her finger and rubbed it around her mouth then gargled some water and spat it out. That's a bit better," she said to herself as she tiptoed back to Tommy's room.

Tommy was still sleeping but he had changed position he was now lying on his back with one hand by his side and one up over his head. Kim started to smile thinking that he must have had no room all night, because as soon as she got up he had stretched out his large frame takeing up the whole bed. The sunlight from the window was shinging on his face and broad muscular body. He is even more handsome when he is asleep," she taught to herself.

Kim watched him for a few moments wondering what it was about him that had her so fascinated. She bearly new him but when she was in his company she felt sexy and confident and that was something she hadent felt in so long. Danny had made her feel pathetic and worthless and In just a few days Tommy was starting to restore a part of her that she taught she had completely lost.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him and wake him up with sweet kisses. But it was now eight thirty and she had to get home and get showered before work. She trew on her leggins and tank top from the day before. She walked out of Tommy's room and left the dress, shoes and bag that Tess had lent her outside the door of Brendan's bedroom. She tiptoed down the stairs trying to sneek out the door. But Paddy spotted her as she was opening the door.

Kim," your leaving? He asked her.

Yea ive got to be at work for ten she replied." Will you tell Tommy ill call him later."

Of course," it was nice meeting you Kim."

Yea you two," bye."

She walked out the door and started walking towards Keith's house as fast as she could. It didn't Take her long to get there. She walked inside and threw her bag on the floor. As soon as Keith heard the door he shouted.

Kim is that you?"

Kim started walking up the stairs. Yea its me," I cant talk right now I've gota get showered.

Keith followed her up the stairs. where were you last night?" he asked. You slept with that Tommy guy didn't you he said with a big grin.

Yes Keith I slept with him," but that's all we did. We slept." she stated getting clothes ready to put on after her shower.  
So you spent the night in his bed and all ye did was sleep," Keith said raising his eyebrows. Is he gay?" he asked. Coz if he is you can give him my number," I mean from the way you described him he sounds very appealing.

No he is not gay Keith," sorry to dissapoint you she said giggling. I got really drunk and he dident want to take adventage of me so we just slept.

O I see."

Now ive gota get showered," ill tell you all about it later ok.

Ok," Keith replied and he headed downstairs.

Kim had a quick shower and threw on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans a baby pink string top, baby pink zip up and a pair of grey ugg boots. She put on a little makeup and tied her hair up. She checked the time it was nine thirty, so she went downstairs and had a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. Thankfully Keith had gone out so she dident have to answer anymore of his questions.

She arrived at lisa's door just on was looking out the window wating for her to arrive. She ran to the door to let her in.

Hi Kim," come on lets play dress up she said grabbing Kim by the hand and pulling her upstairs.

Hi Kim," Lisa said smiling as she watched sophie drag her up the stairs. The boys are playing a video game in the living room I should be back by five.

Ok no problem," Kim replied see ya later.

Sophie and Kim played dress up for about an hour. They were faires, nurses and supermodles. They put on a fashion show for Jason and Jackson but they didn't seem to interested. They had been playing that video game all morning.

Ok boys I think that's enough," come on it's a nice day out lets go into the garden and play some football.

The boys reluctantly left there video game and followed Kim and Sophie out into the garden. They played some football and then they played a Game of Tag. The boys were surprised at how much fun they were having. Kim made some lunch for them and they sat on a picknic blanket in the garden while they ate. Lisa arrived home at four thirty. Kim said her good byes and headed home.

When she got home she went into the sitting room and plonked herself on the couch in front of the tv. Keith was sitting in the arm chair beside her.

So how was your day? he asked.

Good," I'm tired tho kids have so much energy." she said rubbing her eyes.

You are tired from being out all night Kim," not from the kids. So how did you end up getting so drunk?,"

Well we were at the gym. "And we were flirting and then we were kissing but we got interrupted." So we decided to head back to his house for some privacy." But when we got there his dad, brother and sister in law were there." And they wanted him to go to dinner with them. So I was going to leave." But Tommy asked me to join them for dinner because him and his brother and his father for that matter don't get along." And he said that if I came with him he would feel more comfortable." So I agreed and we went to dinner. But it was so awkward." There family obviously have a lot of issues and I just felt so uncomfortable." So I just kept drinking." And then all of a sudden I was drunk," very drunk." so does that explain everything."

Yea that about sums it up." So you wanted to have sex with him but the night just didn't go as planned." You little slut!" Keith said teasing her.

I no Keith," what is wrong with me?" I bearly no him and all I can think about is fucking him." Kim said covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Kim I was only joking you have only ever been with one man your whole life." You're actually the least slutiest persion I no.

I don't know what it is about him." When im with him I have nothing but dirty taughts." That's never happened to me with anybody before.

Your just attracted to him Kim its completely normal." so you never felt like that with Danny Keith asked cautiously?" not even in the beginning?"

No," I mean I was attracted to Danny at the start." Of course I was or I would not have married him." But it was not the same." I mean we didn't have sex untill we were married." But when im around Tommy all I want to do is touch him." And be touched by him its like I cant think straight.

O you've got it bad," Keith said smirking.

Shut it." im going to make some dinner, you want some?" Kim asked.

What ya making?

Roast chicken with spinach pasta."

O god that sounds delicious," ill have some." Keith said licking his lips.

Kim headed out to the kitchen and began prepairing her meal. She loved cooking and enjoyed watching cooking programs and trying out new recepies, And sometimes she would try out something off the top of her head. She had created some beautiful dishes and also some horrendous ones.

When her meal was ready she set the table for herself and Keith had opened a bottle of red wine that she had in the press. They sat together and ate.

O my god Kim," This is amazing." Keith said with his mouth full as he practically inhaled his food.

Why thank you," im glad you like it Kim said laughing as she watched him devour his food with such pleasure.

Just as they finished there food and were beginning to clear up Kim's phone rang. She looked at the caller id seeing that it was Tommy. So she walked out of the Kitchen and up to her bedroom Knowing that Keith would probably be making funny faces and gestures at her. And she would not be able to stop herself from laughing.


	11. AN EMOTIONAL MESS

CHAPTER 11: AN EMOTIONAL MESS

Kim answered the phone eagerly. Hello,"

Why did you leave this morning without saying goodbye? Tommy asked sounding a little hurt.

I'm sorry," I had to get to work.." Kim explained..

You should have woke me," I wanted to say goodbye."

I didn't know if your one of those people who get really cranky when they are woken up, and you're a big guy so I didn't want to chance it. And you looked so peaceful.

Well I am usually kinda cranky in the morning." But if I woke up to see your beautiful face," I would be far from cranky."

O my god, "your so cheesy," Kim said giggling.

I no," that was really cheesy I actually can't believe I just said that."  
So are we meeting at the gym tonight?"

O god I don't think I have the energy tonight."

Ok well why don't we do something else then like go see a movie or something." if you want.

Sure id like that," what time?

Why don't we meet at your place around eight," if that suits?

Yea that's perfect," so ill see ya then.

Kim hung up the phone and immediately had butterflies in her stomach just at the thought of seeing Tommy again. She had a quick shower and put on a white shirt and she tucked it inside a pair of high wasted skinny jeans, leaving a few buttons on the shirt open to show just a little cleavage. She put on her favourite gray strappy sandles and a gray jacket. She dried and straightened her hair and put on some makeup but not too much she didn't want it to look like she was trying to hard.

She went downstairs and polished off what was left of the bottle of wine her and Keith had with dinner, hoping it would help her nerves.

Where are you off to?" Keith asked.

To the cinema with Tommy," Kim replied.

O so ye are going on a date how cute," Keith Teased.

And where are you off to?" Kim asked noticing Keith was all dressed up.

To a dinner Party at a friend's house," Id say I will stay the night because I plan on having a few drinks," so you and lover boy will have the place to yourselves." Keith said as he headed towards the front door.

Ok ill see you later," be safe," Kim said.

You to," use a condom! Keith shouted at her as he closed the front door.

Kim was left standing in the Kitchen laughing to herself.

About twenty minutes had passed since Keith left and then there was a knock at the door, Kim opened the door and there was Tommy looking so sexy wearing black jeans and a tight-fitting gray cashmere sweatshirt.

Hi," Kim said.

Hi." are you ready to go? Tommy asked.

Yea," how are we going to get there? should I call us a cab, Kim asked.

No I borrowed my dads car Tommy answered.

Kim grabbed her bag and locked the front door, they walked towards the car and Tommy walked around opening the car door for her. Tommy started the car and drove off they both sat in silence for a few moments. And then Tommy spoke breaking the silence.

So what kind of movies are you into? He asked. Probably all that lovey dovey shit all girls love that romance stuff.

Kim wasnt your typical girl. yes when she was younger she used to love watching romance films she would watch them and then wonder when she would find her prince charming. But after she married Danny she realised that real relationships are nothing like they make them out to be in the movies and she just couldn't bare to watch them anymore.

No actually I hate romance films," Kim replied.

Really I taught all girls loved that stuff." Tommy said surprised.

Yea well im not like most girls. Kim stated.

Yea ive noticed. Tommy said smiling.

Why what have you noticed? Kim asked inquisitively.

Well your stunning," most girls that look like you are real full of themselves. But your different it's like sometimes you don't even realise how beautiful you are. I don't no Its like sometimes you seem real confident wich I like it's very sexy," and then sometimes you seem really shy and self-conscious which I also like it's very cute.

So what you're saying is that I come across like someone with a multiple personality disorder." Kim interrupted.

No," I don't no its like you enjoy when we mess and flirt. But then its like you feel like you're doing something wrong so you pull back and get all self-conscious or something.

Kim listening to this was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and didn't even realise that she had began to nervously fidget with the sipper of her hand bag to avoid any eye contact with Tommy.

Your doing it now," Tommy said giggling.

Doing what now," Kim asked still avoiding eye contact.

when I picked you up you tonight you seemed fine and now you seem real nervous and can't stop fidgeting. You can't even look at me. Tommy said smiling not realising just how serious Kim's confidence issues are.

Kim could still not look at Tommy she felt like he could see right through her, see every emotional scar that she so desperately tried to hide.

What's wrong? I'm not saying its anything bad," I like it when your confident and I like it when your shy I like you Kim. Tommy said sympathetically now starting to realise he had upset her.

Tommy pulled the car over on the side of the road. He reached over placing his hand on Kim's chin and gently lifted her head up so she was looking at him." He then saw that she was crying.

Kim sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks, she kept telling her self not to cry but for some reason she couldn't stop. Kim knew that her marriage to Danny had left her with serious confidence issues, but she taught she had done really well. She felt that she was slowly starting to get her confidence back and be herself again. So when she heard Tommy say how obvious her issues were it just made her feel like she had made no progress at all. And she started to wonder would she ever really get back to the way she was before Danny. Most of the physical hurt that Danny had inflicted on her over time had healed. But she wondered would she always carry the emotional wounds.

Kim im so sorry," I didn't mean to upset you im a fucking idiot im so so sorry. Tommy leaned over and wiped the tears from kim's face replacing them with sweet gentle kisses.

It's ok Tommy im fine," really it's not your fault I don't even know why i'm crying. Kim said trying to reassure him. But she knew it was too late however fucked up she may have seemed before she seemed even worse now. She had completely broken down in front of him.

Do you still want to see a movie? or would you like me to take you home? Tommy asked her gently not really knowing what to do.

I'm sorry im not really in the mood for a movie anymore. Yea I think id like to go home but first can you stop at a shop I need to buy some alcohol, I need to buy lots of alcohol.

Tommy just said ok and drove to the nearest shop. Kim went inside while Tommy waited in the car wondering what the hell had just happened. When they got to Keith's house Kim just hopped out of the car without saying anything. Tommy put his head in his hands thinking that he had really messed things up. He had upset her so much that she didn't even say goodbye. But then Kim shouted back at him. Well are you going to have a drink with me or what?


	12. FEELING AGAIN

CHAPTER 12: FEELING AGAIN

Well are you going to have a drink with me or what?

Tommy got out of the car and followed Kim inside. She pointed him in the direction of the sitting room and told him to have a seat. Tommy walked in and took a seat on the couch. A few seconds later Kim came in and sat on the couch beside him. She placed two shot glasses and the bottle of vodka she had purchased in the shop on the coffee table in front of them. She poured a shot for them both and they knocked them back.

Kim I am so sorry for upsetting you." Tommy said sweeping her hair from her face so he could look at her.

You didn't upset me Tommy," I promise you did nothing wrong. And everything you said tonight is true," I hadn't felt sexy or confident in years until I met you. I know this sounds crazy and we barely know each other," But when i'm around you I feel like I can be myself, I feel nervous and excited I feel so many emotions. And I haven't felt anything in such a long time.  
Kim gently climbed on top of Tommy straddling him. So they were face to face, she leaned in close so there body's were touching, and whispered softly In his ear I don't want to stop feeling again."  
she trailed soft kisses from his ear down the side of his neck and then pulled back so she was looking down into his gray-blue eyes.

Tommy gently swept her hair off her face and placed his lips on hers kissing her gently. He ran his hands up the outside of her thigs to her ass and pressed her body close to his so she could feel his growing erection beneath her. He broke from there kiss to unbutton her shirt and pull it off throwing it on the floor. He ran his hands up her back an unhooked her bra slowly removing it. He trailed his fingertips along her chest and began cupping her breasts he took her nipple in his mouth biting and sucking on her supple flesh. He opened the button and sipper of her jeans picked her up by the ass and laid her on the floor and removed her remaining clothing.

Kim lay there completely naked looking up at Tommy, he removed his sweatshirt and she reached her hand up feeling his strong muscular abdomen. Tommy ran his hands up the length of her legs to her knees and pushed her legs open. He licked and kissed her thighs up over her abdomen and chest and back down again teasing her with his mouth. Kim had goosebumps all over her body and she could not stop trembling she began to moan softly his breath upon her skin and his gentle touch driving her insane.

Finally Tommy began to Kiss, lick and suck in between her legs. He had his hands placed on her ass pulling her close so he could really go to work. Kim began to cry out with the intensity the sensations he was creating were ones she had never felt before. And then he placed his fingers inside her while he still worked her clit with his mouth. Kim could feel her self building and then suddenly her orgasm hit her like an explosion her body was spasming her muscles contracting "Ah o god," Kim cried out. Tommy kept his fingers deep inside her as she rode her orgasm.

Kim took a second to get her breath back and then she pulled herself up placing her hands on Tommy's chest, she pushed him down so he was lieing on his back. She climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately she could taste herself on him. She gently bit his bottom lip and then kissed and licked her way down his rock-hard chest and abdomen. She opened the button and sip of his jeans and pulled his boxers and jeans down. Revealing his extremely hard and extremely large erection. Kim licked her way from the base up the length of him circling her tongue at the tip. She repeated this a couple of times looking up at Tommy watching him enjoy her touch. Then she gripped him tight in her fist and took him in her mouth swallowing as much of him as she could. She stroked and sucked him hard and fast and he began to moan and she knew he was close. He let out a loud cry "uhhhhh uhhh" he grabbed her by the hair bucking his hips as he came in her mouth. She swallowed every salty and warm drop of him.

Tommy stood up and took Kim by the hand pulling her to her feet.  
Fuck" is all could say. And he leaned in and kissed her so full of passion that Kim felt like her legs were going to give way underneath her. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs. when he got to the top of the stairs he could see three doors. Which room is yours?" he asked in his low deep sexy voice. This one" Kim replied pointing him in the direction of her room. Tommy pressed her body against her bedroom door and kissed her rough and hard and she could feel how much he wanted her. Not breaking from there embrace Tommy opened her bedroom door and carried her into her room placing her down on her bed. He stayed on top of her kissing and biting on her neck and chest. Kim reached her hand down to his erection and began stroking him the head was moist with arousal. Kim arched her back and began to moan she was so wet her body ached to feel him inside her.

Tommy pulled back lifting her legs and resting them on his shoulders. And then he gently placed himself inside her slow and deep he moved himself in and out of her. Kim could not believe how good he felt inside her. His manhood so large it was stimulating her deep within. She had never felt pleasure like this before. Tommy began to pick up speed slamming into her hitting her g spot over and over. Kim could not stop herself from crying out ohhhh ohhhh my fuck," she looked up at Tommy as he fucked her sweat dripping down his powerfully built body. He was so sexy she could hardly believe she was actually fucking him.

She removed her legs from his broad shoulders and wrapped them around his waist pulling herself up so Tommy was resting on his knees and she was on top straddling him. She began to buck her hips and grind on him hard and fast. They are both out of breath and looking at each other there lips are slightly touching and they are moaning into each others mouths. Kim can feel herself building again her orgasm approaching. She arches her back and cries out moaning as it hits her hard her body jerking, her muscles contracting and her juices flowing. Her body shaking and spasming sends him over the edge and he pulls out of her just before he reaches his climax coming all over himself.

Kim got off the bed she grabbed a towel and handed it to Tommy to clean himself off. She threw on a night-dress and climbed back into bed under the duvet. And Tommy got in beside her they both lay their side by side still slightly out of breath. I feel the same," Tommy said as he took Kim's hand in his interlocking their fingers.

What do you mean," Kim asked.

What you said before," I feel the same I don't know what it is but when im with you I feel content I don't feel angry or pissed off and I havent felt that way in a long time.

Kim turned to face him and kissed him softly she looked at him and she could see his eyes were heavy and he was finding it hard to keep them open.

Your so tired," Kim said giggling.

Yea im fucked," Tommy said barely awake.

Kim kissed him on the forehead and then turned around so her back was facing him. He pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arm around her as he fell into slumber. Kim lay there her mind filled with tough's she knew she was falling for Tommy falling hard and fast. And she was so scared the last time she fell for someone it didn't end well. And she knew nothing about Tommy and he knew nothing about her. She taught that Maybe they should stop now before it gets serious that way no one would get hurt. But then she realised it was probably already to late for that. She knew it would be too hard to give up the one person who has made her feel wanted and happy for the first time in so long.


	13. THE MORNING AFTER

CHAPTER 13 THE MORNING AFTER

Kim woke the next morning still cradled in Tommy's arms. She just lay there finding comfort in the feel of his warm breath on her back. She taught that he might leave in the middle of the night and was so relieved that he hadn't. Lying there she began to reflect on what had happened the night before. Smiling to herself as images of their love making ran through her mind. For a moment she wondered was it a big mistake but she quickly shook the taught from her mind and she slipped out of the bed carefull not to wake him.

She looked in the mirror and realised she was a mess so she quietly left her room and tiptoed to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower and began to wash herself. She had just finished washing her hair when she felt a hand on her waist. She jumped with fright letting out a small scream.

Tommy giggled and pulled her body close to his so her back was pressed against his strong chest. He pressed his mouth against her ear. Your so jumpy," he swept her wet hair to one side and began to kiss and nibble on her neck. He moved his hands from her waist up her stomach to her breasts and began to caress them.

Kim moaned under his touch her body reacting immediately to him, she was wet and trembling and could not wait to have him once again. She turned her head back to look at him and he took her mouth in his biting and sucking on her lips. Kim reached her hand behind her grabbing his now very erect manhood. She began to stroke him slowly stopping at the tip caressing it with her thumb.

Tommy broke from there kiss and began to moan. He removed Kim's hands from his manhood and pushed her forward placing her hands on the tiles in front of her. He had one hand on her waist and he ran his other hand up the back of her thigh and placed it in between her legs caressing her. And then he placed himself deep inside her.

Kim cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her over and over filling her. She kept one hand placed on the tiles in front of her for balance and reached her other hand behind her to Tommy's waist and pressed him deeper and deeper into her. She could feel her orgasm building with every thrust.

They are both moaning and breathless, the warm water cascading over there body's making them even more sensitive to each others touch.

Kim cries out ohhhh ohh Tommy," as she reaches her orgasm. Waves of hot and cold overcome her as she rattles and jerks from the overwhelming spasms. Tommy is not far behind her he cries out ahhhh Kim," and he pulls out of her coming on the back of her thigh. The shower water quickly washing his juices away.

They are both out of breath. Kim stands up straight and turns to face Tommy and they share in a long passionate kiss. Then with a fright they feel the warm soothing water suddenly change its temperature to freezing. Kim cries out as the freezing water hits her skin. Tommy grabs her lifting her out of the shower. He grabs the towel that Kim had left on the hook outside the shower and wraps it around them both pulling Kim's body close to his for warmth. They both look at each other and start to laugh hysterically there body's shivering from the cold.


	14. HAVING SECOND TAUGHTS

CHAPTER 14 HAVING SECOND TAUGHTS

Tommy and Kim held each other close for a few moments untill they warmed up. Tommy pulled back and looked down at Kim with a wide satisfied grin. He placed a kiss on her forehead and began to dry her off with the towel. When he was finished she returned the favour and dried Tommy off gently rubbing the towel over his strong muscular frame.

Kim wrapped herself in the towel and headed back towards her room she looked back at Tommy who was following her still completely naked and not a bit shy. When they got to Kim's room Tommy got dressed and sat on Kim's bed to put on his shoes. when he was done he just sat there fully dressed watching Kim as she browsed trew her wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

She pulled out a black and white butterfly pattern skater dress and placed it on her bed. Then she went to her under where drawer and took out a black lacy bra and matching thong. She dropped the towel to the floor and slipped into the under where as slowly and seductively as she could knowing that Tommy's eyes were still fixed firmly on her. Kim looked up at Tommy who looked very amused. Are you just going to watch me dress" she asked him smirking slightly. Tommy just nodded his head up and down and continued to watch her.

Kim slipped on her dress and walked towards Tommy she turned around and pulled her hair to one side asking him to zip her up.  
She could feel him behind her now his body gently pressing against hers and his breath on the back of her neck. She could not believe the way her body reacted instantly, her body began to shiver and her legs felt weak. Tommy slowly closed the zipper on her dress and placed a gently kiss on her shoulder.

When Kim felt his lips touch her skin she taught "yes this is it he is going to lift my dress and take me again" but Tommy just returned to the bed and sat down again leaving kim standing there slightly frustrated.  
Kim did her best to shake it off, she did not want Tommy to know the effect he had on her. She walked over to her shoe rack grabbed a pair of black pumps and put them on.

So what are your plans for the day" Tommy asked her as she sat down at her dressing table to apply some make up.

I have to go to work" What about you" she replied.

I have a physiotherapy session at ten, ill probably head to the gym after that nothing exciting" he said.

And what about tonight" he asked her.

Well I have a class with you don't I" she said laughing.

Yea I know but we didn't really get to have our date last night so how about we go out tonight? He asked.

Ok but after my class I don't want to miss another one" she explained.

Ok what time will you be finished work? He asked

Bout five" Kim said.

Well lets meet at the gym bout six and then when were finished we will have time to get showered and changed and I can take you out" Tommy said smiling.

Ok where are we going Kim asked.

Why don't we go for dinner somewhere" Tommy replied.

Ok sounds good" Kim said.

Tommy walked towards Kim and kneeled down beside her dresser where she was sitting. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a long passionate kiss he broke from there kiss looked at her smiled and said ill see you tonight. Then walked out the door and left Kim once again feeling breathless and frustrated.

Kim continued getting ready but she could not help but think about Tommy. She could not understand the effect he was having on her. I can't get enough of him" she taught to herself. But I'm falling for him to fast I know its crazy." I don't know anything about him and he knows nothing about me or my past. This whole thing was just supposed to be a bit of fun but the more I'm around him the more I like him. Maybe I should slow things down before they get to serious." I don't want to get hurt again."

Kim sat their for a few moments debating whether she should ring Tommy and cancel there date for tonight.  
Then she started thinking about how she feels when she is around him sexy, confident and for the first time in a long time happy.  
I cant do it," she taught to herself. I know there's a chance I might get hurt," but there is also a chance that I could be happy, really happy and I have to take that chance.

Kim arrived at Lisa's house at ten o clock. The kids were having a hyper day running around the house and keeping her on her toes. She did not mind tho because the day was flying. And before she knew it Kim was home and she was saying goodbye to the Kids.

Kim got home and walked into the Kitchen. Keith was at the sink filling the kettle. Hi you" you want coffee" he asked.

Yea I'd love one" Kim replied and she took a seat at the Kitchen table. So how was your night" Kim asked. Did ya get drunk?"

Yea I was pretty drunk," I'm so hung over all day Keith replied. How was your night you get laid? Keith asked enthusiastically.

O I got laid," Kim replied giggling shyly.

O MY GOD" tell me everything Keith said excitedly and he placed their coffee's on the table and took a seat across from Kim.

Keith it was amazing," I didn't think sex could be so good."

I'm so happy for you Kim," it was about time you had a good seeing to.

Keith I really like him."

I know you do babes," I can see it all over your face." your glowing it's really nice to see you happy," Keith said and he leaned over giving Kim a hug.

I also met someone." Keith said with a big smile.

Ahh Keith that's great," whats he like?

His name is Brad," he is an entrepreneur and he is so handsome," I'm seeing him again tonight.

He sounds nice Keith," are ya nervous?

No you know me babe," I don't get nervous.

I wish I was like that," I'm seeing Tommy in a half hour and im shitting myself.

Keith laughed don't be nervous hun, you better go get ready," where you seeing him?

I'm going to have my self-defence class early, we will probably go for dinner after then or something." so im just going to throw a trackie on now and ill shower and change after my class. But yea I better go get my stuff ready. Kim said and she walked towards the stairs.

Ok babe Talk later."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: MAKING PROGRESS

Kim browsed threw her wardrobe eventually deciding on a pair of baby pink sweat pants and a white tank top. She clipped up her hair put on some tinted moisturizer and lip gloss and headed to the gym to meet Tommy.

When she entered the gym she instantly saw him. He was at the back of the gym hammering into one of the punch bags wearing a pair of dark grey sweats and a black tank and he was covered in sweat. Kim took a quick look around the Gym. It was a lot more packed than usual nearly every workout machine was occupied. She started walking towards Tommy who had just spotted her.

Tommy left the punching bag and started walking towards Kim. When he reached her he leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on her lips then broke from there kiss looked down into Kim's eyes and said hi."

Kim was feeling a little embarrassed Knowing there were so many people around she felt like everyone was watching them. So she took Tommy by the hand and lead him into one of the locker room's which was empty. When they got inside she pushed him up against one of the lockers and kissed him passionately then looked up at him and replied hi."

Tommy giggled Kissed her once more and asked how was your day?

Good and yours?

It was really good," Tommy said with a large smile. I got great news from my physiotherapist she reckons my shoulder is nearly back to normal and I also got a job so yea I had a pretty good day."

That's brilliant," where did you get a Job? Kim asked enthusiastically.

Here I was working out and that receptionist that walked in on us that night"

O god don't remind me about that Kim interrupted blushing,"

Tommy looked at her giggling. Well he approached me today and said that one of their fitness instructors had quit without giving them any notice," so he asked if I would like the position.

Congratulations Tommy that's great," what does it involve ?

Just showing the members how to use the equipment correctly and giving them diet and exercise advice that sort of thing."

You will be really good at that."

I hope so I love everything about fitness but I'm not that good with people."

That's not true you were good with me."

Your different Tommy said with a flirty smile.

You will be great," Kim said and she kissed Tommy once again. Now come on lets teach me how to kick some ass."

Tommy and Kim began training. They warmed up and then found the quietest corner in the gym

Tommy grabbed some boxing pads and tape. He strapped up Kim's hands and wrists and held up the pads showing her some combinations.  
Tommy got Kim to do the combinations over and over untill she had them down. It took her a while but by the end she was actually starting to look coördinated.

Kim didn't no why but she felt like they made more progress tonight then they had done in their previous training sessions. She felt like her stamina had improved she was breathing properly and she felt way more coördinated, using her left arm just as much as her right.

When they had finished with the combinations Tommy removed the punch pads and went over some of the self-defence moves from there previous sessions to see if Kim could rember any of them. Surprisingly Kim seemed to remember them all breaking from his hold every time. Tommy was shocked but impressed at how much she had improved.

So you were paying attention," Tommy said sarcastically as he tried to restrain Kim from behind.

Kim bent forwards moved her hips to the left and reached her right hand down grabbing Tommy by the balls.  
Of course I was paying attention," she said smugly as she gave him a firm squeeze causing him to release her from his hold.

Ok I give I give," Tommy spat out as he tried to remove Kim's hand from his groin.

Kim released Tommy and looked at him with a wide grin feeling very empowered.

That was good Kim I'm very impressed Tommy said still looking slightly shocked.

Why thank you Tommy, you must be a good teacher."

Thanks but really you're a quick learner you're doing really well.

Stop your making me blush." Now can we get out of here im starving.

Ok I think that's enough for tonight.

Tommy and Kim grabbed their stuff and headed out of the gym.

So where do ya wanna eat," Tommy asked.

I don't mind," I'm so hungry Id eat anything at this stage." Kim explained.

Theres a Chinese down the block if you wanna try there? Tommy asked.

Yea sure let's get showered first tho," come on," Kim took Tommy by the hand and led him across the road to Keith's house.  
She opened the door and headed straight up the stairs, Tommy following behind. They entered the bathroom and Kim turned on the shower. She began to undress takeing of her top and throwing it on the floor.

Kim walked towards Tommy who was standing at the door watching her. She placed her lips on his and kissed him softly, not breaking from there kiss she reached behind him and pulled the door closed pressing his body up against it with hers. She locked the door and broke from there kiss to look into Tommy's eyes. Looking up at him she began to slowly remove his top.

Tommy's skin was still moist with sweat making his powerful arms and chest glisten.  
Kim still could not believe how sexy he was biting her bottom lip she gently traced her fingertips up his abdomen to his chest and down his strong bulky arms.

Tommy placed his hands on Kim's waist Picking her up and walking her into the shower. They stood under the stream of hot water kissing passionately and started tearing off the remainder of each others now soaked clothes throwing them out of the shower.

Tommy Pressed Kim's naked body up against the tiles and lifted her right leg wrapping it around his waist. He stopped kissing her for a moment to watch her expression as he placed himself deep inside her.

Kim cried out with pleasure from the sensations he was causing arching her back and digging her fingernails deep into Tommy's back with every thrust.

Tommy thrust into her hard and deep kissing and sucking on her neck and breasts.  
Kim' s body was trembling she could feel her orgasm starting to build. Tommy began to pick up speed and she could not help but cry out his name Tommy," o god Tommy." she did not know if Keith were home so she bit down hard on Tommy's shoulder to try to stop herself from crying out. And then suddenly her orgasm hit her a burst of ecstasy hot and cold her body trembling uncontrollably. Tommy was not far behind he let out a loud moan arched his back and came inside her.

Shit," I'm sorry," I got carried away," Tommy said as he pulled out of Kim.

It's ok Tommy I'm on the pill," Kim said panting as she leaned against the tiles bearly able to hold herself up.

Tommy just looked at Kim with a smile feeling relieved.

They were both still out of breath standing in the shower. Kim grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some on Tommy's chest working it into his skin washing him from head to toe. Tommy was feeling very ticklish and could not stop giggling and squirming under Kim's touch.

Tommy grabbed the shower gel and did as Kim had done. He squeezed some onto her skin working it in all over her body. He tried to tickle Kim but failed she didn't seem to have any tickles.

When they had rinsed off they got out of the shower and dried each other. Tommy had packed a clean shirt, jeans and shoes in his gear bag so he put them on. Wearing just a towel Kim headed to her room she had already picked out something to wear earlier and had it laid out on her bed. It was a tight black midi length dress that she had been dieing to wear, red bag and red heals. She left her hair down letting it dry naturally and sat at her dresser to apply some makeup.

Tommy just lied on her bed watching her get ready. Everytime she would catch his reflection in the mirror she would smile shyly.

About Five minutes later Kim was ready.

I'm ready," Come on let's go,"Kim said as she slipped on a jacket. Her and Tommy headed down the stairs Kim looked around for Keith but there was no sign of him. He must have gone out," she taught to herself. She grabbed her bag and her and Tommy left Keith's house.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 BAD MEMORY'S

Tommy and Kim sat across from each other in a little booth at the back of the Chinese restaurant. Kim was so hungry she was practically inhaling her vegetable chow main. Tommy looked up from his chicken curry for a moment and started to laugh.

What?" Kim asked with her mouth half full.

Nothing Tommy replied still giggling slightly.

What is so funny," she asked him more seriously now, Tell me Tommy.

Its just funny," most girls ive been out with are really annoying they usually order a salad and just pick at it its like their afraid to eat or something.

What can i say I'm starving," Kim told him now feeling slightly embarrassed. We did work up an appetite she said looking at Tommy and giggling shyly.

Tommy smiled back at Kim. That you did," More wine? He asked holding up the second bottle of red They ordered.

Yes please.

Tommy topped up their glasses and they continued eating the rest of their meal.

So have you always worked with children? Tommy asked

Kim taught back to what she used to do before she worked with Kids. It seemed so long ago like another lifetime. No," I used to dance and I loved it she told him.

And you don't dance anymore? Tommy asked inquisitively.

No," I had an accident. I fell down some stairs and broke my leg in three places. I had to have surgery and was in a cast for a year. After that I had lots of physiotherapy and was doing well but I tried to go back dancing and my leg just wasn't strong enough. So that's when I started teaching dance. I had a class for Kids and I loved it they were so funny.

Kim was not sure why but she could feel herself starting to panic. She did not no whether it was from thinking back to the night of her accident. Or whether it was because Tommy was asking her questions about her past and there is so much she does not want him to know.

Can you excuse me for a moment," Kim asked. Little girls room.

Sure," Tommy replied oblivious that their was anything wrong.

Kim entered the little girls room and went straight to the sink to splash her face with some cold water. Her heart was racing and she was burning up, her breath was quickening and she could not stop thinking back to the night of her accident.

It was a Friday and Kim and Danny were having some friends over later that night for dinner. Kim spent the day preparing for their dinner party. Everything had to be perfect. she cleaned the house from top to bottom. Danny was very particular about cleanliness. Kim new he would not be happy with her if she did not have the house up to his standard especially when they were having people over.

Kim had pre prepared two large lasagne's so all she had to do when their guests arrived was bang them in the oven. That way she would not have to leave her guests for to long. Danny did not like it when they would have people over and Kim would spend most of the night in the kitchen he taught this was being a terrible host.

Danny arrived home from work at about five. Before he even greeted Kim he began his examination of the house. He checked the cutlery and glasses to make sure they were polished correctly. He checked all the rooms to see if they were clean and tidy running his fingers along the top off all the cabinets to check for dust. When Danny was finished with his examination he walked towards a very nervous looking Kim who was standing in the hallway shaking. Kim was so afraid that Danny had found something wrong and was going to have a go at her. Danny stopped in front of her and leaned in giving her a kiss.

Good work Kim the place looks amazing," And what have you prepared for dinner? he asked.

Lasagne," she told him. Is that ok?

Yea that's perfect," Danny said with a big smile. Who doesn't like lasagne. I have something for you," wait here.

Kim stood in the hallway waiting while Danny went out to the car. When he returned he was carrying a pink and purple box with a pretty bow tied on top of it. He handed her the box.

Well open it," he said excitedly.

Kim opened the box to reveal a beautiful red silk dress with an obscene price tag.

Do you like it," I taught you could wear it tonight.  
Yes I love it she said holding the dress up to herself. She leaned in giving Danny a gentle Kiss on the lips Then hugged him and said Thank you.

Danny held Kim for no more than a second before he pulled away and looked at her.

Upstairs," he ordered.

Kim slowly walked upstairs clinging to her dress that she was still holding. Danny followed behind her. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped standing in the corridor. She looked at Danny who was now standing beside her.

Bedroom," he commanded.

Kim walked into their bedroom, she grabbed a hanger from her waredrobe and hung up her new dress. She then turned to Danny who was watching her.

Take your clothes off,"he told her.

Kim began to undress her hands were struggling to undo her buttons because she was shaking so much. Kim's whole body was trembling and she had butterflies in her tummy she never knew what to expect from Danny. And was worried what was coming next. She stood there naked trying to cover her self by floding her arms while Danny removed his clothes.

Put your hands down by your sides," Danny ordered. I want to see you," Your mine why would you try to hide from me," he asked

I'm just cold Kim explained.

Get on the bed was Danny's next command.

Kim climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. Danny climbed on top of her spread her legs and placed himself inside her. Kim put her hands on Danny's neck and tried to pull him close so she could Kiss him but he pulled his head back and used his right hand to remove Kim's hands from his neck and pin them above her head. Restraining her hands by the wrists. Danny thrust into her over and over. Kim began to moan so he used his left hand to cover her mouth telling her to shut up," and he continued his assault on her. Finally he came inside her. He lay on top of her until he got his breath back. Then he got of her and stood up off the bed covering Kim with the quilt.

I'm going to go run you a bath," he said remorsefully.

Danny left to run Kim's bath. Kim just lay there clinging to the quilt listening to the bath water running. She felt like she was going to start crying but she did her best to fight back the tears. Why is he so cold she wondered.

Kim had never had sex with anyone before Danny so she did not have anything to compare it to but she still knew it was not normal. This is not the way it is in movies or the way my friends would talk about their sex lives. This is not pleasureable.

Danny came back into the bedroom he pulled the quilt off Kim and lifted her up carrying her to the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom he placed her gently into the hot bath. Danny had dimmed the lights and lit some scented candles.

Kim closed her eyes and tried to relax but she could feel Danny's body climbing into the bath behind her. Danny pulled Kims body close to his so her head was resting on his on his chest. They both lay there for a few moments in silence. Kim was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Danny grabbed the shampoo and started washing Kim's hair. He slowly massaged her scalp with his fingertips. When he had rinsed away all the suds he wrpped his arms around her holding her close and whispered in her ear.

I love you Kim.

Kim did not reply she new she could not speak without crying. She climbed out of the bath wrapped herself in a towel and headed back to her room to try and pull herself together. She knew that their guests would start arriving soon and had to get ready.

When Kim got to her room she could not hold back her tears any longer she sat on her bed and broke down. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wondered some more about Danny. He could be so loving and careing at times and then its like a switch would flip in him and he would become so cold. She taught back to when they first got together and how different he was back then. He used to be so playfull and loveable towards her. She wondered what changed in him when they got married.

Kim pushed her taughts to the back of her head and started to get ready. Kim had gotten very good at pulling herself together and putting on a brave face. She slipped on her new dress and some black heals. She dried and straightend her hair leaving it down and applied quite a lot of makeup to hide her now very red very puffy eyes. When Kim was presentable she went downstairs to do some finishing touches. She set the dinning table and lit some sented candles.

After a moment Danny came down the stairs looking strikingly handsome in a grey suit with a white shirt. He was not wearing a tie and had left the first few buttons of his shirt undone showing a little chest.

Kim was standing at the Kitchen counter preparing a cherry tomato, cucumber and green bean salad to go with the lasagne.

Wow Kim you look stunning," Danny said as he watched her.

Kim looked up from what she was doing. Thank you," you look handsome.

People should start to arrive any minute now," are you ok? Danny asked.

I'm fine," Kim answered abruptly.

It was mostly Danny's friends and some of his work colleges That were coming. Kim did not have many friends left. When she first got with Danny her best friend Loraine did not like him very much and she would try to warn Kim off him. But Kim at the time could not see where Loraine was coming from. She would invite Loraine out with herself and Danny but Loraine would refuse she could hardly stand to be in the same room as Danny. Over time Danny convinced Kim that Loraine was just jealous of their relationship and they ended up drifting apart.

It was basically the same story with the rest of Kim's friends. They all tried to warn her about Danny and she would not listen it was if he had her under some sort of spell. Then when she finally started to see what her friends had seen in him long before. She was to embarrassed and did not want to admit that they were right. She taught that maybe she could change him and prove her family and friends wrong. When that failed and she realised he would never change it was to late her friends had grown tired of seeing her unhappy and tired of trying to persuade her to leave him. Sometimes Kim would make new friends but Danny would stop her seeing them telling her that they were a bad influence on was as if he did not want her to have anyone but him.

The first guests to arrive were Danny's cousin Ross and his girlfriend Elaine. Danny opened the door and led them into the dinning room. Kim came in to greet them. She gave Elaine a Kiss on the cheek saying Hi and before she could even turn to greet Ross he had already picked her up giving her a massive hug. When Ross put her down Kim looked at Danny and his expression was not a happy one.

Ross was one of Danny's oldest friends they all used to hang around together when Kim and Danny first met. He was the only one of Danny's friends who could see threw him. Ross had seen Danny loose his temper over the years and on couple of occasions he had heard Danny speaking to Kim inappropriately. That made him Kim's favourite friend of Danny's. All the rest of Danny's friends and work colleges worshiped him because he is such a successful barrister.

Danny was always jealous of Ross. They both went to the same school were equally handsome and equally intelegent but Ross was more confident, he was funny and outspoken where as Danny was shy and deep. They were both very competitive with each other weather it be with girls or sports. And now that they both work at the same law firm they are just as competitive with work.

When Danny and Kim first started dating it was obvious that Ross had a thing for Kim. He would always flirt with her and he used to joke telling her that she had chose the wrong cousin and she should leave Danny and be with him.

It was eight thirty and all their guests had arrived. They were all gathered in the living room mingling and drinking Champagne. Kim greeted everyone and then returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.

When dinner was ready everyone sat around the table to eat. The conversation was mainly about work. Some of the women were talking about babies and pregnancy. This was an awkward and uncomfortable subject for Kim.

Danny had been putting pressure on Kim for a while to try for a baby. Kim had always wanted Kids, She had it all planned out. She would find her prince charming get married and have two children hopefully a girl and boy but now her plans had changed she could not bare to bring a child into this world with Danny. A baby needs love and affection and sometimes Danny is incapable of giving that.

Kim never gave up hope that some day she would get away from Danny. She had attempted to leave him before but he is smart and would always find her. He threatened that if she ever tried to leave him again he would find her and Kill her and she believed him. She new it was wrong but she could not let herself get pregnant by him. So she let Danny believe that that they were trying for a baby but secretly she continued to take birth control pills.

Kim Just kept drinking her champane trying to stop herself looking so uncomfortable. Ross looked across the table at Kim he could tell their was something wrong and gave her a big goofy smile trying to make her laugh.  
Kim imatitally let out a little giggle. She never understood what it was about Ross but he could always brighten her mood with his big goofy grin.

When dinner and desert were done Kim began to clear up. Everyone else had gone back into the living room. Kim was in the kitchen filling the dishwasher when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around to see Ross standing their with the last of the desert plates in his hands.

I taught you might like a hand clearing up," he said kindly.

No its fine thank you," go back to the living room and enjoy your self," ive got it covered.

Id rather stay out here helping you," the conversation in there is boring me to tears," I do enough talking about work at work it's the last thing I want to hear about at a dinner party.

Kim threw a wash cloth at Ross. Ok you can wipe down The counters if your sure you don't mind,"

I'm sure," he said positively.

I no what you mean about the conversation," They are all talking about babies and kids in their and I don't really no what to say Kim explained.

I new something was up with you in there," Ross said sounding concerned. Danny told me that ye have been trying for a baby," I no it must be hard Kim but try not to stress about it if its ment to be it will be.

Kim looked down at the ground. In that moment she felt like telling Ross everything and begging him to help her. But she knew she couldn't do that what kind of person would he think she was if he knew she was not trying for a baby, That she was actually trying not to have one.

Come on lets go for a cigarette," Ross suggested.

O god id love one," Kim said excitedly.

Do you still smoke? Ross asked.

No I havnt had one in over a year," Danny always hated me smoking so I gave them up but tonight I could really do with one.

Come on then," Ross said

Kim led the way to the balcony and they both lit a cigarette.  
O," how ive missed you Kim said as she took a huge pull. Kim was never a heavy smoker but she used to enjoy the occasional cigarette until Danny put a stop to it.

Ross just looked at her and laughed.

So how is that cousin of mine been treating you," Ross asked inquisitively. Good I hope or he will have me to answer to.

Yea he is treating me fine Kim said looking down at the ground.

Why do you do that? Ross asked.

Do what," Kim asked obliviously.

Look at the ground when your lieing,"he said seriously.

What," Kim said abruptly. I don't know what your talking about," I don't do that.

Kim," ive known you for a long time and you're a terrible liar. You no if you ever need anything Kim just give me a call you have my number. Or if you ever need a place to go your always welcome at mine I don't care if it's the middle of the night just get in the car and come to me ok.

Yea im sure Elaine would love that," me just showing up at your house in the middle of the night.

She would understand," I mean it Kim I no how Danny can get sometimes.

Thanks Ross you're a good guy.

I no," Ross said sarcastically. I told you a long time ago you picked the wrong cousin.

Kim and Ross both started laughing but were quickly interrupted.

Well well," what do we have hear," don't you two look cozy," Danny said sternly as he walked out onto the balcony.

Kim quickly threw her cigarette away When she saw Danny.

What are you two talking about, he asked" as he put his arm around Kim's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

We were actually talking about you," Ross said with a sly smirk.

All good things I hope," Danny said and he gave Kim's waist a firm squeeze causing her to pull back from him a lttle.

Yes," all good things," Kim said nervously.

Everyone was wondering where you two were," Danny said glareing at them both.

Ross gave me a hand clearing up after dinner," and then he wanted a cigerette so I showed him to the balcony," Kim explained.

Wasn't that nice of him," Danny said and he gave Ross an intimidating look.

Come on lets get back inside," its freezing out here," Kim Quickly suggested trying to break the obvious tension.

They headed beck inside to their guests, they all had one more drink and then everyone started heading home.

When everyone had left Kim imiditaly started clearing up the glasses. Danny followed her to the kitchen.

So what were you and Ross talking about? Danny asked aggressively.

Nothing," he just helped me clear up and he was just saying that he didn't want to be talking about work That's all.

Do you think I'm stupid Kim," I no there was more than that going on.

Danny their was nothing going on," your drunk and your being paranoid," im tired," im going to go to bed and we can talk in the morning when your sober." Kim said and she headed to bed.  
On her way up the stairs she looked back at an intoxicated Danny who had grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the counter and poured himself a glass knocking it back .

Kim headed to the bathroom to remove her make up. She was bent over the sink washing her face. With her eyes closed she reached over grabbing the towel off the rack by the sink, dried her face and straightend up to look in the mirror. She let out a loud scream and jumped when she saw Danny's reflection standing behind her in the mirror. He looked furious.

God ,"Danny you scared me," Kim gasped.

Your fucking him aren't you," Danny said his eyes burning with rage.

What," Danny don't be ridiculous," your drunk lets just go to bed," Kim walked towards Danny and took him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Don't fucking touch me, you dirty whore," Danny shouted as he shoved Kim away from him.  
Danny stop this please," Kim pleaded nervously backing away from him.

How long," Danny muttered.

What do you mean how long," Kim asked him her whole body shakeing in fear.

How long have you two been fucking around," weeks, months or fucking years Danny Roared at her. His body was tense with anger and frustration.

Kim was terrified, she was always scared of Danny but when he had been drinking her fear escalated and for good reason. However cold or hurtfull Danny could be he was so much worse when he was intoxicated. She knew she had to get away from him, she taught if she could just get to the bedroom and lock the door she could stay in their till morning then Danny would be sober and hopefully calmer, and she could explain to him that nothing was going on.

Danny this is ridiculous, I'm going to bed," you can sleep in the spare room," Kim walked past Danny and out of the bathroom as fast as she could. She had just made it into the hallway the stair case on her left and her bedroom on her right, when she felt Danny's hand grab her shoulder firmly.

Don't walk away from me," I'm am your husband and I deserve more respect," now turn around," Danny screamed at her.

Kim slowly turned around she new by Danny's voice that he truly believed that something had been going on with her and Ross. She had heard him angry many times but this was different this was hurt. When she was facing him she looked into his eyes they were full of tears, Kim was shocked she had never seen him cry before.

Danny had made Kim cry so many times she could not even began to count. She knew that with the way he treated her he deserved everything he got. Even tho nothing happened between her and Ross their was a part of her that wanted to let him believe it had. Their was a part of her that wanted to hurt him like he has hurt her so many times. But their was also a part of her that felt sorry for him looking at him sobbing broke her heart and she was angry at herself for being so soft.

Kim walked towards Danny and wiped his tears.

Danny look at me nothing is going on with me and Ross," I promise you.

Danny looked into kim's eyes for a moment and his expression began to soften. Kim taught she had finally gotten thru to him that he was starting to calm down when suddenly he let out a loud scream.

LIAR," Danny shouted and he raised his fist to strike Kim.

Kim covered her face with her arms just before his fist made contact. But the force of his assault caused her to loose her balance and she went tumbling down the stairs. She lay at the bottom of the stairs covered in blood, she was still conscious and in a lot of pain. Danny ran to her side once he had relised what he had done.

Kim your gonna be ok," i'm so sorry he kept telling her over and over until the ambulance arrived.

suddenly a woman's voice pulled Kim from her memory.

Are you alright," The woman asked.

Kim was covered in sweat and her heart was racing.

Yea I'm fine," she answered trying to pull herself together.

Are you sure," the woman asked. You don't look so good," shall I get you a glass of water.

No thank you I'm fine really" Kim replied.

Ok," If your sure your alrite," the woman said and she left the resturant toilet.

Kim gave the woman a reassuring smile as she walked away. She looked at herself in the mirror her mascarra was smeared down her cheeks from crying, her cheeks were flushed and her forehead glistend from sweat.

O god," get it together Kim," she told herself.

Kim splashed some water on her face and reapplied some makeup. When she was satisfied that she looked ok again she headed back out to Tommy.

Tommy was sitting at the table biteing his nails looking very worried.

Kim are you ok," I was starting to get really worried he said.

Yea I'm fine," I just felt a bit sick," she explained.

You've been in there for ages," I asked a woman to check on you, I couldn't go into the ladys and I taught something was wrong," Tommy told her sounding relieved.

I'm sorry," I just felt a bit sick I think I ate to fast or something.

You did eat pretty fast," Tommy joked. Do you want me to take you home.

No," Im fine. Kim told him with a smile.

Ok, lets get out of here," Tommy recommended.

Lets go," Kim said with an agreeable nod.

Kim and Tommy left the restaurant Tommy took Kim by the hand and she couldn't help but smile. She could not remember a time when her and Danny walked hand in hand. Danny hated any public displays of affection even hand holding.

So where are we going," Kim asked curiously.

There is a club just up the road," I wanna see you dance," Tommy said eagerly.

Kim pulled Tommy close to her so they were face to face she gave him a long passionate kiss, then turned around so her ass was pressed up against his groin and began to grind on him.

Baby ill dance for you any time you want," she said with a flirty giggle.

O god stop Kim or ill take you right here in the street," he whispered in her ear pressing himself against her.

Kim grinded a little more just for the fun of it.

Seriously Kim," I'm not messing ill take you right here. he warned her.

Kim pulled away from Tommy laughing. behave," she told him teasingly.

You behave," he said to her as he adjusted his erection in his pants trying to hide it.

Come on Tommy, show me this club.


End file.
